Angel's Wings
by Hobbit-eyes
Summary: Fanfiction is a chance for one to write good stories based on an already existing plotline. Sadly, the fanfiction you are about to read is NOT a good story. Well, come on, it involves a girl called Princess Angellissima Skywalker. Still want to read it?
1. Arrival of an Angel

**Angel's Wings**

_Sometimes people ask me what a Mary-Sue is. Well, here you are. I wrote this for a competition, and has been suggested as the cause for my sheer lack of sanity. Read it for enjoyment – read as a 'How To NOT Write a LOTR Fanfiction' guide – read it as an emetic. But I am not culpable for any nausea that may occur whilst reading this._

**Chapter 1 – Arrival of an Angel**

Angel galloped towards Rivendell on Avalon, her winged unicorn, her night-black iridescent silver-streaked hair billowing out behind her. Glancing back behind her in terror, she saw the Nazgul still flying above her, and an arrow came soaring down towards her. Using the Force, she tried to redirect its course, but it struck her shoulder. The pain penetrated deep into her, and she cried out. "Noro lim, Avalon!" she screamed, and Avalon leapt forward, concerned about her friend.

Legolas meanwhile was out walking in the gardens of Rivendell, and saw her approaching. He gasped in amazement - even from this distance, he could see her beauty. She seemed to glow in the night, emitting a whitey-silver light. He saw the Nazgul, and in the blink of an eye had fitted an arrow to his bowstring and fired. It struck the Nazgul, which flew away with a shriek. Relieved, he looked back to the girl. The winged unicorn had stopped galloping, and was trotting gently as the girl swayed on his back. Running swiftly up, he managed to catch her as she fell.

He marvelled at her beauty. She was very slender, weighing almost nothing, and wore a silver riding dress which hung about her in gleaming folds. Her black hair fell away from her face, revealing pointed ears. She moaned, and her eyelids fluttered open, revealing her silvery-sapphire-emerald eyes. "Where are the Nazgul?" she asked.

"They're gone," said Legolas, "Are you OK?"

"I'll be fine," she said angrily, "Just because I am a woman does not mean I am feeble and useless."

"I would not assume such a thing," stated Legolas, "It is clear to me that even though you're so beautiful, you have independence. But you are wounded. I will take you to Rivendell."

"Avalon will carry me," she said firmly. Legolas helped her back onto her winged unicorn and quickly lead her to Rivendell.

As they walked, he asked, "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" she shot back. Legolas smiled at her fiery spirit.

"I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood," he said, "But who are you, and what have you done to earn the enmity of the Nazgul? They seemed really mad about something."

She was silent for a moment. "I am Angellissima Aayla Evenrainbowstarya Luthsilvytinuviarwen Flameheart Amidala Skywalker," she said finally, "But you may call me Angel. And this is Avalon, my winged unicorn."

"Greetings," said Avalon, inclining her beautiful silver head. Legolas jumped in shock.

"It can talk!" he said in surprise.

"Of course I can," said Avalon, "My mistress gave me the gift of speech."

"And extremely glad I am that I did so," smiled Angel, "For you have been my greatest friend." She reached a hand to pat Avalon, but screamed as pain stabbed deep into her arm. Legolas's heart ached in sympathy, and quickly steadied her as she nearly passed out from the pain.

"Why did they do this?" he asked again.

Angel took several deep steadying breaths. "I would rather speak to Elrond first," she said firmly, "That is why I have journeyed from my far-off land."

"As you wish," replied Legolas.

They reached Rivendell, where Angel was greeted in wonder, and was immediately taken away by elves to be healed. Avalon trotted after her, and because she was such a wondrous animal, she was allowed in the house. Legolas stared after Angel in wonder, still in amazement at her beauty.

"My friend, you look dazed," laughed Aragorn, coming across Legolas, "What has happened to catch your attention so wholly?"

"I have met the most beautiful girl in Middle-earth," replied Legolas in wonder, "She was being attacked by Nazgul, and is wounded."

"I'm sure she will be fine, melon nin," said Aragorn assuringly, surprised at his friend's melancholiness, "Elrond is skilled in Healing."

"I hope so," said Legolas sadly, "For even though I have only just met her, I am sure that if she should die I would die also, for I cannot go on living having glimpsed paradise only to have it taken from me."

"You needn't worry, prince," said Elrond, walking out through Rivendell's front door and coming up to them, "She is healing well. The arrow wound was not deep, but there is another one on her arm which I do not know what caused."

"It was not a sword?" said Legolas, concern blackening his initial relief that she was all right.

"It would have thought it was a sword," said Elrond, "But there was burn tissue as well. It was some weapon I have never seen… I have invited her to the Council of the Ring tomorrow, so I hope that we will get answers then."

-

The next morning, the Council of Elrond assembled. Everyone seemed to be there, but still Elrond did not begin. Everyone talked quietly amongst themselves, wondering what the hold-up was.

Suddenly Angel walked into the room, and all conversation stopped. Instead of tying back her hair as she normally did, she let her midnight-black silver-dusted hair flow down past her shoulders to her waist in dark waves, framing her beautiful pale heart-shaped face and large shining sapphire-emerald-silver eyes. She was wearing a red long velvet dress which perfectly showed off her slender figure. It had a long sweeping train, a low neckline and wing-like sleeves, and made lovely rustling noises when she moved. She also wore a long black cloak dusted with silver and with red lining, a silver tiara in her black hair set with beautiful rubies, and a beautiful silver heart-shaped locket.

Everyone jumped to their feet, amazed at her astounding beauty. All the men immediately fell in love with her, and all the women immediately wanted to dislike her because they were so jealous. But her smile was so nice that they couldn't hate her.

"This is Princess Angellissima Aayla Evenrainbowstarya Luthsilvytinuviarwen Flameheart Amidala Skywalker, Angel of the Skies, Lady of the Lake and Mistress of the Forests," said Elrond, rising and leading her to the centre, "The most distinguished guest we have had for many years. She is the daughter of Galadriel, and has come here on an urgent errand."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond," said Angel, standing proudly, "As he said, I am the daughter of Galadriel, but also of Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight."

Shocked whispers echoed around the room. "Aren't the Jedi Knights a myth?" said Aragorn.

"Stories do indeed tell of the Jedi Knights, who came to Middle-earth and helped you win the Battle of the Last Alliance," said Angel, "But they are not just legends, they are real. And while Anakin Skywalker was here, the most powerful Jedi Knight that ever lived, he briefly dated Galadriel, and she gave birth to me. Being both a Jedi and an Elf, this makes me a Jedi Mage - the only one left in the Galaxy. Until recently I was fighting with the Rebel Alliance against the evil Emperor and Darth Vader, whose battle you do not know of, as you are locked in your own conflict with Sauron and ignorant of everything else going on in the Galaxy.

"Because my fighting skills surpass everyone's, I was given the mission of tracking down Darth Vader and killing him, and have followed him here. But when I came to Galadriel, she told me of the Ring, and I decided this quest was much more important. So I have come to offer my help to the Ringbearer… and the power of the Fourth Elven Ring, Adyra, the Ring of the Forest, the Force, Rainbows, Music and Butterflies." She held aloft her hand, and on it everyone gasped to see the ring, set with a sparkling pink jewel.

"The Lost Ring!" cried Elrond, "But that was stolen shortly after it was made by the Forces of Sauron!"

"My father recaptured it," said Angel, "and gave it to my father as an engagement ring. As she already had a ring, she gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday, just under a year ago."

"So young, and yet such an accomplished warrior," said Boromir in amazement.

"My lady," said Elrond, rising to his feet, "Clearly, this quest cannot succeed without you. You will go with the Fellowship of the Ring on their quest to Mt Doom."

Angel inclined her head in respect, and walked out from the meeting room, dress swishing after her, hair rippling in the sunlight. As soon as the rest of the boring talking was over, Legolas ran out to find her, eager to see the beautiful girl again. He saw in the gardens, sitting on a tree branch, singing softly to herself.

'_Oh pretty pretty pretty trees,' _she sang,

'_Oh singing birds and buzzing bees,_

_How lovely and wonderful thou doth are,_

_Beautiful like a shining star,_

_Aaa-aaa-aaa-aaaahh….'_

"How am I affected so?" he thought in amazement, "Despite all elves being beautiful, she seems more so. She seems like starlight come down from the heavens to walk among us…"

Angel stopped singing and smiled, and turned to where Legolas was watching her. "I thank you for your compliments, Prince," she said, with a laugh that sounded like tinkling bells, "I can hear thoughts, though I do not normally listen… unless interested."

Legolas blushed. "I apologize for any rudeness," he muttered.

"Oh no," said Angel, lightly jumping down from the tree branch, "I am touched that you think so highly of me. But I have no time for boyfriends and stuff – fighting is my life. Fighting to avenge my father's death, fighting for the freedom of the Galaxy. It is a sad, lonely life," she added quietly, a crystal tear forming in the corner of one eye, "I have no friends. Only those who wish to use for me for what I can do…"

"And – and what can you do that sets you apart?" asked Legolas, heart breaking at her words, and yet melting from the beauty of the sound of her voice.

"I am a Jedi," she said, looking up, eyes still sparkling with tears, light dancing off them, "I have powers you cannot even begin to imagine." A flower uprooted itself from the ground and flew to her hand, and she handed it to him. Legolas stared at it in amazement, and she laughed again. "A simple trick," she said, "But still amusing."

Legolas and Angel walked through the trees, talking about their lives and their pasts. She did not notice that they were being followed. Boromir stalked through the trees after them, captivated at the sight of her and the sound of her voice.

"She is beautiful, perfect…" he murmured softly to himself, "She must be mine."

-

Meanwhile, at the base of the Rebel Alliance, Leia suddenly reeled from some sudden blow and cried out.

"Leia!" said Luke in alarm, and ran over to her, and helped her up, "What is it?"

"Angel!" cried Leia, "I felt something – the Force told me – she is in great danger!"

"What?" said Luke, "Where is she?"

Leia closed her eyes. "She is on the planet Middle-earth," she said, voice shaking, "Her hunt for Darth Vader has lead her there. She is happy – happier than she has ever been. But there is danger she has not foreseen. Luke, I see death!"

Luke paled. "It was folly to let her go alone," he said, "I should have gone with her."

"How could you have protected her?" said Leia, "She is a better fighter than you, and smarter."

"I know," said Luke heavily, "But I could at least do something. If she dies, I may just have to kill myself."

"We must go after her," agreed Leia, "I'll ask Han if we can take the Millennium Falcon."

"To save Angel?" said Han, appearing behind her, "I'll pilot it myself."

-

_I did warn you._


	2. Boromir is a Bit of a Git

_Frankly, I'm astonished anyone even read this, let alone you asked for more. More fool you… it just gets worse…_

**Chapter 2 – Boromir is a Bit of a Git**

The next day at dawn, the Fellowship set out from Rivendell. Today Angel was wearing a deep blue satin dress, as blue as the night sky, inlaid with silver swirls. The others walked, but Angel refused to leave Avalon behind. The hobbits stared in wonder at the winged unicorn, whose silver coat shone brightly in the sun. Angel rode at the front of the line with Gandalf, and said many things to him in that time which the others did not hear.

She did not always walk at the front though. Sometimes she let herself fall back, and rode at the back of the line, scanning the landscape with her keen elf eyes, and singing softly to herself, "_I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known, don't know where it goes, but it's only me and I walk alone…"_

Boromir slowed his pace and walked next to her. Avalon stamped nervously, but Angel was too caught up in looking out for danger to notice the threat at her side.

"You sing like an… angel," said Boromir with a smile. Angel did not look at him, but nodded.

"My mother taught me, when I was in Lothlorien as a girl," she said, "Even then the elves all said I had the most beautiful voice."

"You are the most beautiful in many ways," said Boromir. Angel shifted uneasily in her seat. "Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"No, nor do I need one," said Angel firmly.

"I will be king of Gondor soon," said Boromir, putting a hand on Avalon's neck, "You would be the most wonderful queen Gondor could have. With you at my side, Minas Tirith would be unstoppable!"

"I do not wish for power," said Angel, voice shaking, "And Aragorn will be king of Gondor, not you."

Boromir's eyes flashed. "You turn down my proposals?" he said angrily.

"I could not possibly accept them," said Angel.

Boromir seethed. No girl had ever turned him down! He opened his mouth to say something, but Legolas turned at the sound of his raised voice, and frowned.

"Is he bothering you?" asked Legolas, glaring at Boromir.

"Nothing I can't handle," said Angel calmly, and Avalon trotted away from him up to the hobbits. Boromir was left breathing angrily, glaring after her, clenching his fists.

Legolas noticed, and said warningly, "Careful, son of steward. Should you lay one finger on her, you'll have me to answer to."

Boromir glared after him as he walked up to join Angel, talking to her quietly in concerned tones. "Careful yourself, young prince… even elves can be killed."

-

That afternoon they reached Hollin. Angel took it upon herself to teach the hobbits how to fight. They stared in wonder as she took out her pink and silver bladed lightsaber and lifted a rock into the air with the Force, and cleaved the rock in two.

"What magical sword is this?" said Aragorn in amazement.

Angel laughed, a sound like sunlight on a trickling fountain. "It was my mother's," she said, "Galadriel learnt some of the ways of the Force from my father, and this was his gift to her." Suddenly she stopped, and looked into the distance. Everyone also turned and looked, and saw the dark smudge on the horizon.

"It's just a wisp of cloud!" said Gimli.

"Don't be so stupid, dwarf!" snapped Angel. She squinted at the dark cloud, and suddenly her eyes widened in fear. "Crebain from Dunland!" she cried, pointing to the birds approaching, "Hide! Everybody hide!"

The Fellowship were caught by surprise, but quickly followed her orders and dived underneath the rocks. Legolas headed for the same rock as Angel, noticing the unnatural look of fear on her face.

"What is it?" he whispered as the birds flew over the camp. Angel didn't reply but closed her eyes, hunching up as small as she could. Legolas felt strangely protective, and put his arm around her. She leant onto him, appreciating his comfort.

When they finally flew away, the Fellowship emerged from their hiding places. "Spies of Saruman!" said Gandalf, "They are searching for the Ring."

"Not necessarily for the Ring," said Angel quietly so that only Legolas heard her.

"We must take a different route," said Aragorn.

"The Gap of Rohan is not far off," said Boromir, "Then we can go to my city, which is the best city in Middle-earth."

"I would not have thought that the safest place for the Ring at these times," said Angel, looking severely at him.

"What do you mean by that?" shouted Boromir angrily.

"I mean that all men are stupid and weak," replied Angel, "Except for Jedi."

"What about Caradhras?" said Gandalf, "It is a dangerous way to risk, but-"

"No," said Angel, "We can't go up through the snow, it would ruin my shoes."

"Then what about the Mines of Moria?" said Gimli eagerly.

Angel paled. "NO!" she cried, "We can't!"

"Why?" said everyone, looking at her questioningly. Her eyes were filled with fear, and if Legolas didn't know her better, he'd have thought her close to tears.

"I- we can't go that way," said Angel shakily, "There must be another way."

"The Gap of Rohan," said Boromir firmly, "There's no snow there, or strange things which seem to terrify this _girl_… what is it, scared of the dark?" he said cruelly.

"You speak as one who has never seen a true nightfall," said Angel angrily, "But fine. We'll go through the Mines. I'd rather put my own life in danger a hundred times than let the Ring come within 500 miles of stupid men!"

Boromir's eyes flashed, and moved forwards as if to strike her. Legolas seized his arm, but Boromir pushed him to the ground and strode towards her angrily. "I'll teach you some respect, you stupid girl-"

He suddenly froze. Angel had gripped him with the Force, and rose him into the air with her powers. Having raised him ten feet, she said, "Don't call me stupid."

Boromir wasn't so brutishly brave now. "Let me down!" he wailed, "I'm scared of heights!"

"Say sorry," said Angel.

"Sorry!"

"To Leggy, too. You shouldn't have pushed him over when he was just trying to protect me."

"Leggy?" said Legolas in surprise.

"It's a nickname," said Angel, "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, I like it," smiled Legolas. Angel smiled back.

"Fine, fine! Sorry! Just let me down, please!" cried Boromir, starting to cry like a baby. Sighing, Angel released him, and he crashed to the ground.

"Hahaha," laughed Aragorn, pointing at him. Boromir got to his feet, rubbing his arms, and glared so viciously at Angel that most girls would have fainted dead away at the sight. Angel just laughed, a sound like birds tweeting on an autumn morning.

There was a silence. Gandalf said finally, "The Mines of Moria it is, then…"

-

_Ebon Oleander Wenham – (prods corpse with foot) Not another fatality…_

_daydreambeelievr – Well, it is the best way to laugh. I try to do everything like a crazy person._

_BlueDove – It was on a message board I go to. There wasn't a prize or anything, I just felt like entering… and becoming extremely ill by the time I reached the end…_

_elfpoet – Well, it's CLEAR from the film that because he argues with Aragorn and is mean to Frodo, he is an ALL-ROUND BAD GUY. Never mind that he redeems himself and was allowed to join the Fellowship in the first place, or all the heroic deeds he has performed for his country. Mean to Aragorn and Frodo ALL ROUND BAD GUY, who obviously must also be chauvinistic. And I thought the writing was bad enough WITHOUT terrible spelling and punctuation. If I was deliberately spelling badly and leaving out punctuation, I'm not sure I would have finished this alive._

_Cecile Li – Yes. Yes, it is horrible. What have I unleashed upon the world?_

_steelelf – (quickly positions trampoline at bottom of cliff) What list is that?_


	3. Mortal Peril at the Mines of Moria

**Chapter 3 – Mortal Peril at the Mines of Moria**

That day they walked for ages and finally reached the Mines of Moria in the evening. For once, Angel was silent on Avalon's back, not even talking to Legolas. His heart was sorrowful to lose her conversation.

"What do you suppose is wrong with her?" he said to Aragorn on the walk.

"I dunno," shrugged Aragorn, "Maybe it's her time of the month or something. She is beautiful though… far more beautiful than Arwen. I wonder whether she's single…"

"Melon nin," said Legolas in surprise, slightly stung by jealousy.

"What?" said Aragorn defensively, "Arwen's dad is a complete jerk… Angel's dad is dead. Less trouble, eh?" he laughed. Legolas sighed and stormed off. Humans could be so stupid…

At the Gates of Moria, there was trouble because Gandalf didn't have the key to the doors. Luckily, however, Angel remembered the opening word. "Melon!" she shouted, and they swung open.

"How did you know that?" said Gandalf in wonder, "Even I'd forgotten."

"The mind gets senile in old age," laughed Angel teasingly, "The Force told me… the Force knows all."

"The Force sounds mighty powerful," said Pippin, "Almost as mighty as mushrooms!"

Everyone started going into the caves. Angel hung back momentarily. "Are you all right?" asked Legolas, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes," said Angel, but she couldn't completely hide the fear in her voice.

"You don't need to come in with us," said Legolas.

"I'm not scared!" insisted Angel angrily.

"It's all right," said Legolas, "Bravery is not the absence of fear, but rather the conquering of it. And you obviously had a good reason to be afraid."

Angel's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at him. "I've been taught that fear is weakness," she said shakily, "I've never been allowed to be afraid."

"Fear is not weakness," said Legolas, and gave her a hug. Angel hugged him back hard, tears falling into his golden hair. For Legolas, it was one of the happiest moments in his long life… he had the girl that he loved in his arms, and he wished he would never have to let her go.

But finally Angel broke the embrace. "Thank you," she said quietly, "But I will not abandon the Ring… whatever risk it poses to myself."

"See," said Legolas, "You are brave." Angel smiled. Suddenly she froze. "What is it?" asked Legolas worriedly.

"I sense something…" she said fearfully, and looked back to the lake. Frodo was just walking away from the shore, and she saw a tentacle winding out of the water.

"FRODO!" she cried, and running forwards, pushed him out of the way. He flew forwards, and the tentacle instead closed around Angel's ankle, and pulled her into the air.

"ANGEL!" yelled Legolas, running forwards and fitting an arrow to his bowstring in the blink of an eye. Pulling it taut, he looked for a target, but could not shoot the tentacle holding Angel for fear of hitting her.

Normally, Angel would have been able to free herself easily, but the tentacle pinned Angel's arms to her side, meaning that she couldn't get her lightsaber. The squid thing raised its head above the water and roared at her. "Legolas! Help me!" she screamed.

"Hang on!" shouted Legolas.

"What do we do?" said Frodo fearfully, anguished that it was only to save him that she had ended up in danger herself, "Gandalf, can't you do some magic?"

Gandalf raised his staff. "Abra cada-" Suddenly Boromir pushed him over, and he fell, hitting his head against a rock and was knocked out.

"Whoops," shrugged Boromir, "I tripped."

"You didn't trip! That was deliberate!" shouted Aragorn, "You didn't want him to save Angel!"

"You liar!" said Boromir, "First you lie about being Isildur's son, and now this!"

"How dare you?" Aragorn and Boromir started hitting each other. Legolas would also have tried to kill Boromir, but he was too busy shooting the squid's other tentacles to try and get it to drop Angel.

Suddenly Legolas's attention was caught by two men and a woman running down the shore towards them. The foremost man had a blue lightsaber in his hand, and leapt at the squid, hacking the tentacle holding Angel in two, and quickly catching her as she fell. "Get in the cave!" shouted the man running up behind him, and everyone, though confused by their sudden arrival, quickly obeyed. Legolas and the other man quickly grabbed the unconscious Gandalf, and carried him in. Leia muttered something to Avalon, who whinnied sadly and flew away.

They raced through the doors just as the squid made all the rocks fall down behind them, blocking their exit. They were plunged into darkness. For a moment, all that could be heard was everyone's panting, and Angel's quiet sobs of relief. Then the woman ignited the man's lightsaber, illuminating them all in a soft blue light.

Angel was still clinging onto the man where he had caught her, and was crying. "Thank the Force…" she whispered, "Thank the Force you came, Luke… I could have died…"

"You've faced danger many times, Angel," said Luke, smiling and stroking her long black hair, "You would have escaped somehow."

"Who are you?" asked Legolas in wonder.

"I'm Luke Skywalker," said Luke, outstretching a hand for Legolas to shake, "Ah, I see you recognize the name. I'm Angel's half brother. This is Princess Leia, my sister. And this is Princess Leia's boyfriend, Han Solo."

The Fellowship shook each of the newcomers' hands in turn, staring in amazement at them and their strange clothes. "You have a light sword as well," said Pippin, pointing at Luke lightsaber.

Luke laughed. "Yes, I do. I am a Jedi, like Angel, but nowhere near as powerful." He looked at Gandalf. "Is the old man all right?"

"I cannot rouse him," said Aragorn worriedly.

Angel quickly let go of Luke, and crawled over to him. She leant over him. A single, sparkling tear fell from her eyes onto the wound on his head. Before their amazed eyes, the wound healed, and Gandalf opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked in surprise.

Legolas stared at Angel in surprise. "Healing tears," he said in wonder.

Angel nodded. "I'm also part phoenix. That's why one of my names is Flameheart."

"Cool," said Aragorn, shaking his head in amazement. The Fellowship nodded fervently… except for Boromir, whose face darkened.

Luke, Leia and Han introduced themselves, and quickly decided to join the Fellowship on their quest. Soon they started moving again, walking through the darkness of the Mines of Moria, their path illuminated only by the glow of Gandalf's staff and Luke's and Angel's lightsabers. Angel walked at Luke's side now, and Legolas saw them talking often, and wished he could know what they were saying. Though he didn't want to pry, he used his magical hearing and listened in.

"What news is there of Darth Vader?" Luke was asking her.

"I don't know," replied Angel, "I tracked him to here. I went to visit my mother for leads, and looked into her mirror. I asked it to show me Darth Vader, but it showed me Barad-dur. This makes me think that Darth Vader has joined Sauron. I'm worried that he is also seeking the Ring, for the way it increases your power with the Force. So I immediately rode to Rivendell to help the Ringbearer - but on the way, I was hunted by Nazgul, and only just made it."

"I don't like you risking your life in such a way," said Luke worriedly.

"I know," said Angel, "But you must see how important this is - if Darth Vader gets the Ring, he could not only take over Middle-earth, but conquer the entire Galaxy!"

"Then what can we do?" said Luke.

"Destroy the Ring," said Angel, "That's our only hope of stopping him getting it." Luke still looked worried. "Don't worry, Lukey. The Force will tell me when orcs are near," she assured.

"Orcs are not my only concern," said Luke, "If Darth Vader is here, then there's a chance he could try to get you on his side."

Angel's eyes flashed. "I will NEVER turn to the Dark Side," she said fiercely, "NEVER. I would die first."

"I know," said Luke, "But promise me you'll be careful. I worry about you."

"I can take care of myself," she assured.

Luke smiled. "I know," he said sadly, "But you must realize, I don't see you as the amazing warrior you are… I see you as my little sister."

Angel stopped and gave him a hug. "I'm not little any more," she whispered in his ear.

Legolas stopped listening, heart stirred by her brave words. The thought of some evil lord trying to turn her to his own cause – how could he? Angel was the most wonderful girl he had ever met! Why would someone want to make her suffer?

He decided, there and then, that he would never let that happen. If anyone ever threatened her, he would sacrifice his own life to prevent her from coming to harm.

_Yeesh… this doesn't get easier to read, does it?_

_daydreambeelievr – They seemed very fitting. Sadly, I can't hear that song without thinking of this now. Consarnit._

_Slayer3 – Thanks very much! Third funniest… wow… take THAT, fourth funniest!_

_Cecile Li – Thanks! They were popular. _

_Meeplette – No no, not grey, silver. SILVER. Or that particularly wonderful Sue colour, wilver. And tragically Gandalf has also fallen from grace – in this chapter he seems to have become a blundering senile old man…_


	4. Bitter Reunion

_I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while – coursework blah. To make up for it, this chapter is extra long! And extra cheesy…_

**Chapter 4 – Bitter Reunion**

They travelled on through the Mines of Moria. Angel seemed on edge whenever they passed past large doorways, and her head sometimes jerked, as though hearing sounds which the others could not. Whenever Legolas asked her whether she was all right, however, she just shook her head and walked away. He began to wonder whether he had done something wrong.

Leia noticed his concern and went and talked to him. "Hey," she said softly, "Don't worry. She's just concerned about the Ring."

"She doesn't talk to me any more," he said sadly, "Have I made her mad at me?"

Leia sighed. "She had a boyfriend once," she said. Legolas looked at her in surprise. "She didn't tell you? I'm not surprised. It didn't end well."

"What happened?" asked Legolas.

"His name was Boba Fett. She met him when they were both young. For once, the rebellion was not the most important thing in her life. They were in love. But one day, when they were out in Coruscant, they were ambushed by Imperial Troops. She just managed to escape, but Boba Fett was injured and captured. Darth Vader brainwashed him and made him evil. The next time she saw him, he tried to kill her. He was on the pay of the Empire."

"Whoa," said Legolas, "That's – that's terrible."

"Yes, it is," said Leia, "She couldn't bring herself to kill him, even though he was trying to kill her. She just managed to escape with her life. Since then, she's scarcely looked at another man, and doesn't care about anything other than destroying the Empire, and getting revenge for her father and the boy she loved." She looked Legolas firmly in the eye. "She does love you, Legolas. That much is clear. But she does not want to admit it to herself - unless she buries her feelings deep, Darth Vader could use them against her."

Legolas's heart sank. It was worse than he could have imagined. She did love him after all – but she would never acknowledge it. He would never be able to marry her.

Suddenly they noticed that the stupid dwarf was running off into one of the side chambers. They followed him into the chamber, where he was kneeling next to a stone table, and crying because his dad was dead. Legolas rolled his eyes. Dead dwarves didn't matter when his love's heart was broken.

Boromir, meanwhile, was plotting evilly. His love for Angel was changing in his head to hatred. If she wouldn't have him, she wouldn't have anyone. He had to get rid of her. But everyone was so damn protective of her - how could he do it without getting the blame?

His eyes settled on Pippin. As Gandalf started reading aloud from the big dwarf diary, he sidled over to the hobbit. "If you push that dwarf skeleton into the well, then I'll give you some mushrooms," he whispered in his ear.

"Why?" said Pippin confusedly.

"DO IT," hissed Boromir, grasping his sword hilt threateningly. Pippin stared at him fearfully, and quickly ran over to the well, and pushed in the dwarf skeleton. It crashed down into the well, making a really really big noise. Everyone span round and glared at him.

"Fool of a Took!" exploded Gandalf angrily, "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!"

Pippin blinked in fright. "But I- but I-"

"Gandalf!" said Angel sharply, "The one who is to blame is not always the one who did the deed." As she spoke, her eyes fell accusingly on Boromir, who tried, and failed, to look innocent. He heard her say in his head, '_Look, little man, you'd better watch out, or I will get Luke to kick your ass… and then I'll kill you.' _Involuntarily, he shivered. She was a much better fighter than him.

Legolas saw the look between them, and his hand went to one of his daggers. But before he could do anything, there was the sound of a BOOM from down the well.

"What's happening?" said Luke, immediately turning to Angel, knowing her powers of the Force. Angel closed her eyes and put one finger on Adyra.

"Orcs," she said, as if from a great distance, "And… something else." Her eyes flew open. "I sense someone powerful in the Force."

"How can that be?" said Leia in amazement, "You are the only Force user in Middle-earth…"

"It's not Vader, is it?" said Luke in alarm.

Angel shook her head. "No… I can sense him from miles away. I would have been able to tell he was here when we were still at Rivendell. No, it's someone less powerful… but somehow familiar."

Luke pulled out his lightsaber. "Well, let's get ready to say hello."

The Fellowship all got out their various weapons. Han and Leia pulled out blasters, and Luke and Angel ignited their lightsabers. Angel suddenly revealed her lightsaber to have two blades, and stood ready, staring at the door determinedly. Legolas stood at her side, an arrow fitted to the bowstring, ready to defend her to the death.

There was a crash as orcs started to hurl themselves against the doors. Angel closed her eyes and used the Force to try and hold them closed. Angered, the orcs hurled themselves against it even harder, and Angel screwed her eyes up even tighter with the effort. Adyra on her finger started to glow with a pink light as her strength increased.

The orcs suddenly stopped banging into the doors, and there was silence. The Fellowship waited anxiously. Angel didn't stir from her concentrated stance.

The moment stretched out for what seemed like a lifetime, and no-one moved. Suddenly an immense force crashed into the doors, making them burst open. Angel screamed and was thrown backwards, and hit the wall at the back of the room, stunned.

"Angel!" shouted Legolas, sending an arrow flying at the foremost orc. His arrows were put to shame however by Han and Leia's blasters - laser beams shot from them, killing every orc they hit. And then Luke leapt into the fray, lightsaber swinging wildly. Seeing they had it under control, Legolas ran to where Angel lay crumpled at the bottom of the wall, eyes closed.

"Angel!" he cried, shaking her, "Angel! Wake up!"

She didn't move. Legolas feared the worst. He closed his eyes, and rested a hand on her heart. "_What grace is given me, let it pass to her… let her be spared… save her…" _he muttered, "_May the grace of the Valar protect her."_ With that, he leant in and kissed her gently on the lips.

Angel moaned, and Legolas quickly sat up in time to see her eyelids flutter open. She looked slightly bewildered. "Legolas…" she murmured, "You just-"

"I couldn't let you go," said Legolas, smiling. Angel smiled back. "What happened?" he asked.

Angel shook her head slowly, as if trying to sift through memories to remember and make sense of them. "There was a force behind the door… something too powerful for me to fight," she said slowly. Her eyes suddenly cleared, and she sat bolt upright. Seeing the orcs, she leapt to her feet, igniting her lightsaber. Turning to Legolas and seeing his surprise, she said, "What? There's plenty of time to rest when you're dead." Legolas grinned, and they both dove back into the fight.

They fought with the orcs viciously, Angel cutting a swathe through them to the hobbits to defend them and Legolas guarding her by shooting most of the really big orcs from a distance. She was undoubtedly the best fighter ever seen in Middle-earth, ducking and weaving beautifully as though she was dancing. Legolas found it hard to keep his mind on the battle when he could just watch her. Han and Leia shot them with their blasters from behind a pillar, never missing, and Luke caused similar carnage on the other side of the room.

Suddenly, the orcs stopped fighting, and ran quickly out of the room. Panting, everyone lowered their weapons in confusion. "What's happening?" Luke asked Angel again.

This time Angel didn't even have to think. "The person's coming… the one powerful in the Force," she said, "Put down your weapons… they will not be any use against him."

The Fellowship was surprised, but they trusted Angel so implicitly that they sheathed their swords. Legolas kept a hand on one of his elvish knives though, and Luke did not return his lightsaber to his belt. Boromir kept his sword in his hand - not because he trusted Angel, but he wanted to openly defy her. Everyone saw this and rolled their eyes. He really was stupid and annoying.

They waited in silence as footsteps echoed down the hallway towards their small chamber. Legolas glanced at Angel - she was staring determinedly at the door, but Legolas could sense fear in her. He reached out and took her hand. She didn't look at him, but she squeezed it gratefully.

The footsteps came closer. Suddenly, they stopped. Everyone tensed themselves. In the darkness, a red lightsaber blade ignited. Angel's grip on Legolas's hand tightened. There was a moment of silence……………… then, a figure came flying out of the darkness towards Angel, red lightsaber outstretched. In the blink of an eye, she had ignited her own lightsaber, and blocked the blade.

"Boba Fett," she said softly.

Boba took a step back and lowered his lightsaber. "Angel," he said, "You've changed slightly."

"So have you." Boba Fett no longer wore the uniform of the Rebel Alliance, nor even the uniform of his father which he had worn when he last tried to kill Angel. He now wore the black hooded robes of a Sith.

"You're a Sith," said Angel, no apparent emotion in her voice.

"You're a Jedi Mage," shot back Boba.

"At least Jedi Mages have honour," said Angel angrily.

"How would you know? You're the only one," said Boba. He looked at Legolas, and his eyes darkened. "And who's this elvish princeling? Have you forgotten me that quickly?"

"You're dead to me," said Angel venomously, eyes flashing, "You died the night the Empire attacked us. I sometimes wish you really DID die. Better to die than be a Sith."

"Better to live than die for a worthless cause," said Boba. Angel tightened her grip on her lightsaber. Boba was still extremely hot - as hot as Legolas, but in a different way. Legolas was beautiful in a pure way, but Boba's fiery face spoke of danger and passion. Unwillingly, Angel felt her feelings for him returning. He still looked like the boy she had loved all those years ago.

Trying to fight them back, without turning round, she said to the Fellowship, "Go – get out of here. Before the orcs surround us."

"We can't leave you!" said Aragorn in amazement, "Not alone with him! He'll kill you!"

"Killing me is not his plan," said Angel with a slight sad smile, "Not yet, anyway. Go… the forward group with the Ring will have already reached Lothlorien," she added slyly.

"The Ring is not here?" said Boba in shock. Legolas fought back a smile as he saw her plan.

"Nope," said Angel, "We're a decoy Fellowship." She laughed. "What, you didn't think the elves would entrust the Ring to a hobbit, did you? He sent a party of elves around the Gap of Rohan with the Ring. They will have already reached Lothlorien… and be on their way to Minas Tirith within a few days."

Boba stared at her angrily. While he did, Luke spoke to all the Fellowship in their heads. _"Go… she can handle him. Legolas and I will wait behind just outside the door in case there's trouble…"_

The Fellowship turned and hurried quickly out the door. Legolas was reluctant to leave, but Luke took his eye and held it, silently telling him she would be all right. Soon, Angel and Boba were alone. They considered each other, and Boba suddenly smiled.

"You didn't think I bought that story, did you?" said Boba, "Like you would leave the Ring. One of those hobbits is carrying it. Elves never did give wise advice."

"Then why did you let them go?" said Angel.

"So I'd get a moment alone with you," he grinned, "But I haven't let them go. There's something waiting for them… something they're not expecting."

Angel stared at him in horror. "The Balrog… you woke it?"

Boba shrugged. "A small loss. It doesn't matter in the long run. Soon my master will control not only Middle-earth, but the entire Galaxy!"

"You're mad," said Angel, "He's not your master. He serves only the Emperor!"

"That's what you think," said Boba, "But we realized that the Rule of Two is kinda outdated. We've changed it – to the Rule of Three!"

Angel stared at him in horror again. "You can't," she cried, "You used to be good – I thought you loved me!"

"Loved you?" laughed Boba cruelly. Tears started to Angel's eyes. She took Boba's hand.

"Boba, I know there's still good in you," she said, "I see it in your eyes. I feel it in your heart."

"I never loved you!" laughed Boba, "Or if I did, that love is gone without a trace."

"Bobby Socks," whispered Angel, tears falling down her cheeks as she called him by her own special pet name for him, "Look into my eyes… you'll find it there."

Boba looked into her sapphire-emerald-silvery eyes, still laughing. She looked into his own cruel dark ones, revealing her pure and good soul, and touching Boba's own corrupted soul through his eyes. The laugh faded from his lips, and some of the ice in his cold glare melted, as he suddenly looked at her properly. "Angel…" he said in amazement, "Angelli…"

"Boba," smiled Angel, scarcely daring to hope.

Boba stared at her in disbelief. "Oh Force, what have I said?" he cried, throwing aside his lightsaber and wrapping her in an embrace, "Of course I still love you!"

"You do?" said Angel, wonder swelling inside her.

"Of course I do!" said Boba, "How could I stop? If I hadn't tried to kill you, then the Empire would have killed me – I never meant you any harm! I knew you'd be able to escape! I did hope that you'd kill me before you did…" A tear fell down his cheek as he let her go, and looked at her. "Because my life certainly wasn't worth living without you."

"Boba…" Angel didn't know what to say.

"Come with me," urged Boba, "You're the most powerful Force user in the Galaxy – with Adyra, even more powerful than the Emperor! We can defeat him, and Vader!" He summoned his red lightsaber to his hand, and ignited it. "We can save Middle-earth – save the Galaxy!"

"I – uhh…" Angel was strongly tempted, but something was warning her against it.

"Come on, Angel," said Boba, an eager light in his eyes, "With the Emperor and Vader out the way, _we _can rule the Galaxy! Together!"

Angel reached out her hand – but suddenly drew it back. "I don't want to rule," she said.

"What?" said Boba in shock, "But – but you'd be a natural queen! All would love you!"

"Duh," said Angel, "But I don't believe in Emperordoms. I believe in freedom of speech! And freedom! And people being happy! Like in America, the most ass-kicking country in the world!"

Boba shook his head. "I don't believe you… you have the chance of Ultimate Power, and you turn it aside? Why?"

"Because some things are more important," said Angel, "More important than power, than riches…" Tears filled her eyes. "Even more important than love."

Boba looked at her, as though she'd stabbed him in the heart. "So be it," he said, "But unless they are killed, they will undoubtedly come and track me down and kill me… please, Angel, I need your help."

"Don't worry," said Angel, "I'll look after you. Come with the Fellowship – we'll destroy the Ring, and then we can go and destroy the Emperor once and for all."

"Very well," smiled Boba, "I'll come with you, and-" He suddenly stopped talking, and his face fell. His hands flew to his throat. He was choking.

"What?" said Angel in horror, "No, Boba, what's happening? Boba?"

"Va…der…" choked Boba, tearing at something invisible at his neck, and falling to his knees, straining to breathe.

"Vader's killing you through a Force Choke?" said Angel in horror, clarifying that fact for slower readers.

Boba nodded. "Angel…" he gasped, "I… love… you…" He collapsed to the ground, not moving.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Angel, falling to his side and sobbing over his dead body. More and more phoenix tears fell on him, but they had no effect. Either it was because he had been a Sith, or her healing powers were used up from Gandalf, or some other equally tragic yet slightly confusing reason… but Boba was most definitely dead, and not coming back.

She felt Legolas's hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Angel…" he was saying, "There's nothing you can do. We have to get out of here-"

"Leave me!" she screamed, "Go away!"

"What?" said Luke bewilderedly, "Angel-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed, "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED VADER! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM! THEN BOBBY SOCKS WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" She fell forwards, weeping on Boba's chest.

"Angel…" Legolas and Luke turned in surprise to see Frodo standing in the doorway. He walked forwards and knelt next to Angel, resting a hand on her fair, smooth, pale, bare arm. "Angel," he said again, voice breaking, "Please don't give up. If you can't go on, then I know I can't… I only keep going because your unending strength and bravery inspires me that I can keep going too. Without you, I'll succumb to the Ring's power within days… your beautiful and pure presence wards off the shadows which intrude on my mind and haunt my dreams. I'm scared… scared that they'll find me."

A tear fell from Frodo's eye. Angel said nothing, but her other hand found Frodo's hand and squeezed it. She sat up and slowly got to her feet. When she turned to Legolas and Luke, they saw her eyes were shining and her face wet with tears, but her expression was angry and determined. "I won't let the Sith defeat me with grief," she said, voice shaking with anger, "Bobby wouldn't want that. I'm going to come with you, and help destroy the Ring, even if I have to hurl it into the Cracks of Doom myself… and then I will not rest until Vader and the Emperor are dead."

Legolas and Luke applauded. Angel smiled weakly, took Frodo's hand and walked out of the door. Legolas and Luke followed her.

_daydreambeelievr – DO NOT BE PUT OFF BY MY STORY. I took as many liberties with it as I did with LOTR. It's – well, the prequels aren't all that good, but the original trilogy is fair enough._

_Luthien Calaelen – Ahhh, the many plot holes of a Mary-Sue. You're not supposed to think too deeply about it, you're supposed to caught up with thinking ZOMG HOW COOL IS ANGEL!one. _

_Phantom'sJediBandieGirl – Because she likes pink AND silver._

_Emmi – I very nearly did. I wrote over half of it within 24 hours to meet the competition deadline. I felt extremely ill afterwards – a condition exacerbated when my friend came over and we read it out loud, doing all the voices._

_Slayer3 – Thanks! And yes, it can get worse… and does… (shudder)_

_Padme Evenstar – Well, I've been exposed to some just as bad… besides, I think I lost part of my soul when I wrote it. Which is why I want it to be JUDGED ALREADY._


End file.
